Typically, an all-solid-state secondary battery includes a positive electrode layer, a negative electrode layer, and a solid electrolyte layer interposed between the positive electrode layer and the negative electrode layer, and also includes collectors arranged on outer surfaces of these electrode layers. In a method of producing such an all-solid-state secondary battery, a charged powder material is sprayed onto a substrate along with a carrier gas and is deposited by an electrostatic force to form a film. Each constituent layer of the battery is formed in this manner. Then, a laminate composed of these constituent layers is pressed (pressurized) to produce a battery (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
This method makes it possible to form constituent layers of a powder material to a uniform thickness, and therefore, a pressing force applied for pressure molding is transmitted uniformly through the entire laminate, resulting in high performance of the all-solid-state secondary battery.